


For the Heart I Once Had

by Musical_life



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey, Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 14:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18966913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_life/pseuds/Musical_life
Summary: It's been centuries since the Phantom Thieves have come and gone, Iwai left with the last humans to go to a planet they found in another system.





	For the Heart I Once Had

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble for right now, I may expand on this verse later.

Munehisa watches as the hopefuls gather on the hatching sands below, not daring to join them because he knows he’s too old. Centuries have passed since he came with the first explorers to Pern, he watched the first dragons being created and even helped with them at times. The Weyrs were his idea, but he let the human captain take credit, he doesn’t like to be remembered and it’s better he isn’t anyway.

He spots a young boy who looks the spitting image of his old lover, Akira - how many centuries has it been since they last saw one another? Maybe this time, he can turn him…

He sees Akira’s head snap up and look around as the eggs start rocking before falling on a red one. As it cracks, Akira’s already moving toward the egg. “His name’s Arsene!” He yells excitedly before Munehisa begins to move away, content to watch this boy from the shadows. Before he can fully hide, he hears a young voice in his mind. _Do you not want me, mister?_

Iwai looks shocked for the barest of seconds before answering back. _You can see how old I am and you want someone like me?_

 _I don’t care. I love you!_ Munehisa finds himself nearing the hatching grounds, no one stopping him. Instead, whispers follow his back as an egg starts to rock as he gets closer. A blue head pops out of the egg, his eyes shifting in happiness. He gathers the dragonet, muttering Kaoru to himself before he, Akira, and the others chosen by the dragons are given quarters at the Weyr.


End file.
